Soul Reaper to Hollow
by wiselymindfreak754
Summary: This is the story of how Ulquiorra went from being a Soul Reaper to a Hollow. Please R&R story will continue if enough people like it. Some character ownership belongs to Artists Blood. Co-written with Artists Blood.
1. Soul Reaper

The pure white washed walls of the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers went along with their busy lives. The Soul Society was rarely disturbed from the peace of their monotonous lives.

The Head Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto was the strongest Soul Reaper to exist for over one thousand years. Though he was strong he rarely fought all in Soul Society looked up to him.

The Soul Reapers job was to balance the world so that hollows did not kill all the humans. Soul Reapers were sent to the human world when a Hollow sighting reached Soul Society. Some Soul Reapers were stronger than others that was the way of the Soul Society.

Soul Reapers never paid attention to the Rukon District that literally surrounded them. The souls that made it into the soul Society but didn't have the spirit energy to become Soul Reapers those who persisted but still had no energy were given swords with no name. Soul Society's central 46 made rules that stated only a few of the residents of the Rukon districts could become Soul Reapers they had to meet a certain amount of spirit energy.

No one minded these laws that was their life there was no room for rebellion in Soul Society. The captains of the Soul Society were charged with keeping order within the Soul Society and to manage their own squads.

One day the lives of the Soul Reapers were disrupted by something so simple that no one would have expected. A small pale child that lived in the Rukon district always looked up to the Soul Reaper captains. He always thought it was virtuous of them to at times visit the Rukon district. The boy's name was Ulquiorra Schiffer he wanted to be a Soul Reaper so that one day he might become one of those captains of the thirteen court guard squads.

Ulquiorra knew that he would have to wait for his spiritual pressure to build up before considering joining the Soul Reaper Academy. Ulquiorra had high spirit energy for a child his age. He appeared to be fourteen. Most people his age had exceedingly low energy maybe it was Ulquiorra's will to become a Soul Reaper that allowed it to go that high.

Ulquiorra practiced with a makeshift wooden sword every day so that if his dream ever did come true he would at least know how to use his Zanpaku-to. Practice was never easy but it always came in handy when someone tried to attack him. Ulquiorra always had his wooden sword with him so that he could use it for defense.

One day Ulquiorra's wish came true but not quite in the way he had wanted or expected. Ulquiorra lives alone to save the trouble of trusting the people around him. Ulquiorra had been walking to the market to get lunch when a person came up behind him.

"What is a kid like you doing with a sword?" The man asked it was obvious he was drunk but he was also a Soul Reaper.

Ulquiorra was silent but remained watchful as the Soul reaper approached him. Ulquiorra placed a hand on his sword ready to draw it if he had to. His sword may have been wood but he could kill if hit the right spot with the right force.

"I asked you a question and you would do damn well to answer someone older than you" the man shouted Ulquiorra now had his sword in hand.

Holding his position Ulquiorra waited for his opponent to get close to him. Ulquiorra glared at him ready to fight the second the drunken bastard got close enough.

The drunken man stood still for all of ten seconds before laughing at Ulquiorra. "You really think that a stick will save you from a Zanpaku-to?" He asked drawing his sword.

Ulquiorra ran towards him ramming him hard in the stomach causing him to bend over. Ulquiorra took full advantage of this by bringing his sword up and slamming it into the man's face as hard as he could breaking his nose. The man stumbled back covering his face in such a way that he did not see Ulquiorra coming in for another attack. Slamming the wood blade into the man's hand the Soul Reaper easily dropped his Zanpaku-to to be kicked out of reach by Ulquiorra. For a finishing blow Ulquiorra brought the sword across the man's head knocking him out cold.

The man hit the ground with a loud thud dust coming up and drifting away with the wind. The on-lookers to the fight all started cheering at him. "That's the way to show a Soul Reaper that the Rukon can defend itself." A man shouted for all to hear.

There was a light swish from behind Ulquiorra and he turned to see what was behind him now. There was the white cloak of a captain's haori. Shunsui Kyoraku the captain to the eighth squad. The captain looked at the unconscious Soul Reaper then at Ulquiorra still holding the wooden sword.

"That is quite impressive of you to have beaten my fifth seat with no real weapon who are you?" The captain asked Ulquiorra.

All the boy could do was stare at the captain blankly. This was the first time a Soul Reaper captain had ever spoken to him directly.

"You look like some one hit you but can you at least tell me your name?" The captain requested again.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer from district 72" Ulquiorra answered quickly.

The captain looked at the Soul Reaper still napping in the dirt "have you ever considered becoming a Soul Reaper? We could use someone with talent like yours" the captain had his hands folded behind his back.

Ulquiorra nodded "I have but I'm not too sure if I have the spirit energy required to become one" The captain shook his head.

"I just met you and as far as I can tell you have untapped spirit power that may border on the lieutenant level Soul Reaper. With practice that can get better." The captain stated smiling.

Ulquiorra shuddered the captain knew how strong he was without having to actually know him. This scared Ulquiorra slightly but didn't let it show.

"Fine I will become a Soul Reaper.


	2. Acceptance

Ulquiorra had been to the gate before but he had never realized how hard it was to open them. It took all of Kaiwan's, the Blue Stream East gate guardian, strength to open the gate.

Soul Society was more incredible in person. The tall towers and the well known Shishinro repentance cell Ulquiorra knew this all well because he had heard about them from other Soul Reapers. Ulquiorra did his best to keep his excitement contained he was obviously doing a good job because no one was looking at him.

Shunsui turned to look at Ulquiorra all he did was smile.

"First things first we have to have your acceptance passed by the other 12 Captains as well as the Central 46" Ulquiorra knew them the highest order in Soul Society.

The only thing that irritated Ulquiorra was that everything other than the uniforms was white so white that it was a miracle people didn't go blind from the lack of color. Everything seemed so dull but bright at the same time.

_How do the Soul Reapers stand this? _Ulquiorra was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice from behind the captain.

"CAPTAIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THERE IS WORK TO DO AND YOU'RE STROLLING CASUALLY LIKE THERE'S NO CARE IN THE WORLD!" Ulquiorra flinched back at the strange girl's words.

There was a woman in a plain Soul Reapers uniform but there was a badge on her arm she was the eighth squad lieutenant.

"Lisa you have work to do as well" the captain said in his defense.

"That's beside the point all captains are busy as is there's a new squad twelve captain being appointed and the Head Captain is waiting to see if you approve of this"

The captain tilted his head to the side hat nearly sliding of his head but he caught it.

"What was the new captain's name?" Shunsui asked innocently.

Lisa glared at her captain "you mean to tell me that you haven't even read the document about the captain's assent?" Shunsui shook his head shrugging helplessly.

"Kisuke Urahara the possible new squad twelve Captain but he still needs the approval of all the other captains so far you are the only one that hasn't responded."

Shunsui made a stupid face "oh, that document I told you my answer you were supposed to fill that out for me and turn it in yesterday" Shunsui said shaking off the subject easily.

Ulquiorra just looked between the two confused but decided not to say anything. Ulquiorra assumed that it was a current problem in the Soul Society. The lieutenant simmered but turned on her heel and walked away before she did anything she would regret later.

Though it was obvious that Shunsui didn't see anything there was a small girl following Lisa away.

Shunsui took Ulquiorra to the squad 1 barracks there were guards nearly everywhere. _Is the Head Captain really that important to these people? _Was the only thought that crossed Ulquiorra's mind as he and Shunsui passed through the large double doors. The room was large despite the fact there was nothing in it. The long room stretched from the door to what Ulquiorra assumed was a chair with an old man sitting in it.

At first the old man looked dead but Ulquiorra could tell he was watching very carefully. Ulquiorra immediately suspected the old man of many strange things.

"Who is this child that you have brought to me?" The old man's voice was raspy but loud.

Ulquiorra unknowingly glared at the old man he hated being treated as a child. "This is Ulquiorra Schiffer I found his in district 72 of Rukongai" Shunsui motioned for Ulquiorra to step in front of him.

The boy simply did as he was told staring Yamamoto directly in the eyes. "Why did you bring a child from a dangerous district of the Rukon within the Seireitei?"

Shunsui made a hurt face "this is the thanks the boy gets for knocking out one of my drunken subordinates before he could cause too much trouble?" Shunsui shook his head and turned his gaze away from the old man.

Yamamoto opened a single eye and looked at Ulquiorra "how were you able to stop an already trained Soul Reaper with nothing but that toy?"

Ulquiorra turned to look at the wooden sword at his side "no offense on you Head Captain but it took me nearly a month to make this sword I will not have it insulted like it's nothing more than a toy."

Yamamoto stood and walked so that he stood over Ulquiorra he may have been taller but Ulquiorra was never afraid of anyone. "You mean to tell me that a stick defeated a seated officer of the Gotei 13?" Ulquiorra nodded.

Ulquiorra pulled out the sword and turned it so that Yamamoto could see the already dried blood on the sword. "This sword has done me good and has yet to break." In Ulquiorra's mind that was an incredible feat due to the fact that it was made of a flimsy wood.

"Fine if all of the other captains and the Central 46 allow it we shall permit you to enter the Soul Reaper academy, but, don't let your hopes go to high" Yamamoto turned away from Ulquiorra and sat down once again.

Ulquiorra took two steps back before bowing and leaving the room with Shunsui by his side. "You took that well he was trying to intimidate you and it didn't work that means you have the bravery to fight the Hollows with no hesitation."

It only took two days for the captains and Central 46 to make up their minds. Ulquiorra Schiffer was to join the Soul Reaper Academy as soon as classes started. Ulquiorra was pleased that the decision had been made so quickly.

_I'm one step closer to becoming a Soul Reaper._


	3. Soul Reaper Academy

The Soul Reaper Academy was much bigger than Ulquiorra had expected. There were classes for everything that a Soul Reaper would need to know. History classes so that every Soul Reaper knew at least a little about where they came from. Kido classes, to learn Soul Reaper magic as it was called; Ulquiorra was looking forward to that class.

A class to learn how to fight with a nameless Zanpaku-to so that when a Soul Reaper gained their real Zanpaku-to they would know how to use it. Zanpaku-to release classes to realize the name of the Zanpaku-to received and gain a strong bond with the blade.

Ulquiorra was enlightened he knew that he would love this place. Ulquiorra cared little for the other people that he would be sharing classes with as long as he learned something.

Only three days after being admitted to the Soul reaper Academy he was given a schedule for classes. First class was Spiritual Control to learn how to control the energy within. Ulquiorra was sure that it would be easy.

Kido class was next. Under the class description it said that Kido was harder to control than most people thought. Ulquiorra wasn't too worried about that.

Sword fighting class was next Ulquiorra was not in the basic class he was in the most advanced version of the class that the Soul Reaper Academy had to offer. Ulquiorra was excited about that.

History class was directly afterwards Ulquiorra was not one to care for history of any sort but he would try.

"Captain Kyoraku Sir, when will I start at the soul Reaper Academy?" Ulquiorra asked getting impatient.

"Two weeks just like every other Soul Reaper" Shunsui said happy with Ulquiorra's eagerness to start classes.

Ulquiorra took his wooden sword and started for the garden. "I will be practicing you know where to find me" Ulquiorra turned on his heel and walked away.

On the way to the garden Ulquiorra spotted a group of three other academy students conversing about their schedule for their upcoming year at the academy. There was a girl that was close to Ulquiorra's age she had maroon red hair and dark sapphire blue eyes.

There were another two people that looked to be identical twins holding hands and smiling at the girl. Ulquiorra watched them closely with his dark emerald eyes.

The girl was smiling at the twins that were still holding hands. Ulquiorra walked up to them listening to their conversation.

"We have all the same classes!" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

"How strange we have the same Kido class I wonder if I can find someone who has the exact same schedule I do." The girl wondered aloud.

She turned and looked directly at Ulquiorra whom she hadn't noticed standing behind her.

"WAAA! Don't sneak up on me like that especially since I don't know you" the girl all but stared at Ulquiorra's expressionless face.

"It's not my fault that you didn't notice me before hand" Ulquiorra said simply starting to walk around when one of the twins caught his sleeve and forced him to turn around.

"This may be none of my business but that is no way to treat a person" now that Ulquiorra got a good view of the two of them he noticed that there was one difference between the two. One was female the other was male but other than that they looked exactly the same.

Ulquiorra turned to glare at the one still holding his sleeve "how long do you intend to hold my sleeve? You can't expect me to apologize for something that was not my fault" Ulquiorra pulled his arm up forcing his sleeve from the twins' grip.

"Pleasure to meet you too I am Hikaru and this is my twin brother Kaoru" they both said and bowed to Ulquiorra who just continued to walk away.

Both twins chased him and ran in front of him forcing Ulquiorra to stop. "When a person tells you their name it is customary to introduce yourself as well" they both nearly shouted at him.

Ulquiorra sighed and tried to walk around them when another hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave I want to talk to you" Ulquiorra turned and looked at her carefully.

"I don't want to talk to you" Ulquiorra said coldly turning their conversation into an experiment to see how persistent she was.

The girl just griped his wrist tighter "my name is Kallen Izuma I'm new to the Soul Society and am joining the academy this year, what about you?" Ulquiorra scowled and pulled his arm free of her grip.

"I may be new to the Soul Society but I will become the best Soul Reaper this place has ever seen I've been training for a long time" Ulquiorra pulled the schedule out of his pocket and showed all three of them.

"Hey we have the same Kido class" the twins said once again at the same time.

Kallen was looking at the schedule then pulled out her own "we have all the same classes, have you ever fought a Hollow before?"

Ulquiorra was stunned slightly but kept an emotionless face "no but I have fought with the Soul Reapers" Kallen smiled at him.

"What district did you come from?" Kallen asked.

Ulquiorra thought if he should even truthfully answer that question "I'm from the west district 72."

Kallen shrugged "no wonder you're so cold that's a dangerous place to grow up. I'm a vagabond from the east I've been through all of the districts including 80, that's where I fought the Hollows."

_No wonder she's so persistent not everyone knows how to fight a Hollow._ "Well I guess I'll be seeing you three in class."

With that Ulquiorra stepped between the twins breaking the grip they had on each other and continued to walk despite their protests.

Ulquiorra stood in the forest practicing when he heard noises behind him that sounded suspiciously like footsteps and hushed voices. Ulquiorra turned to look for the source but saw nothing.

_Second squad is spying on me huh? Then I will act like I can no longer sense their presence. _

Continuing his practice like no one was there was easy but monitoring someone that was trained to be undetectable was a challenge. Ulquiorra loved anything that wasn't easy almost living on the phrase 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'.

The people behind Ulquiorra were the second squad the Secret Remote Squad. Unsuspecting that Ulquiorra knew of their presence.

"What are we doing here Yoruichi-sama?" The Soul reaper next to her asked.

"Testing him to see if he is as good a fighter as Shunsui described him to be" was her simple answer.

All of the Soul Reapers prepared to pounce on their target. "Keep it steady we don't want him to know we're here before we attack him."

Ulquiorra heard this command and made sure to pay attention to anything that moved. The first of them came at him from an angle that Ulquiorra could easily deflect; catching his Zanpaku-to on the edge of his wood sword.

"Well good afternoon to you" Ulquiorra said quiet enough so only the man in front of him could hear. Pushing on the sword till it slipped and hit the Soul Reaper in the chest knocking him back. Ulquiorra smirked as two more appeared behind him.

Ulquiorra crouched and swept around with his sword catching and tripping the two. _This is too easy this must be a test of some kind. _Ulquiorra turned just in time to catch a small obvious assassination weapon. The dark skinned woman holding it smiled.

"You knew we were coming that is impressive" she commented backing away and swinging for Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra pulled the sword up to his side skimming the attack but as Yoruichi was passing he caught her with his elbow and shoved her back.

Ulquiorra held his blade against her throat "this means I win" Ulquiorra looked at all the other Soul Reapers "was this all your group had to offer?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked away.

As Ulquiorra walked he passed by Kallen and the strange twins. "You beat the Secret Remote Squad?" Kallen asked looking Ulquiorra directly in the eyes.

"Yes what is it to you I was expecting more of a challenge either that or they weren't even trying."

The first day of classes was easier than Ulquiorra had expected. Kallen was at his level of skill and was often paired with him in partner activities. Eventually they became friends that spent nearly all of their time together.

Spiritual Control was something that both Kallen and Ulquiorra managed faster than any other student due to the fact they had already learned during fights. Kallen still found it easier due to her natural ability to control any situation. Ulquiorra found it rather troublesome due to his large amount of spiritual pressure.

Kido was a class shared with the twins who were remarkable good with the strange magic power. Kallen was good with Kido at nearly all levels and knew how much energy was needed for each spell. The twins were formidable for casting the same Kido at the same time at the same target if Ulquiorra didn't know any better he would have thought they had adjoining spiritual pressure. Of the three Ulquiorra was the only one that still used the incantation to control the Kido.

Advanced sword skill didn't deal with how to kill a Hollow it dealt with other things that used swords and even Zanpaku-to but they never said what they were called. Ulquiorra knew he would be looking them up later. Their teacher was a captain Ulquiorra was sure his name was Kensei he had short white hair. This captain expected all of the students to have a Zanpaku-to and was irritated that he had received two students who didn't have any useful weapons thus insulting Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra and Kallen despite having only wooden practice swords were the two best in the class having dealt with Hollows in Kallen's case and other Soul Reapers in Ulquiorra's.

History was rather simple all it dealt with that day was the law system. There were the captains of the Gotei 13 who upheld order within the gates of Soul Society. They reported to the Head captain who didn't really seem to do much. But the highest was the Central 46 nothing happened within the Soul Society without their approval.

After class Ulquiorra left for the library to look for other creatures than Soul Reapers to have Zanpaku-to. Ulquiorra found only two books on about Vizards former Soul Reapers who gained the powers of a Hollow but retained some of the Soul Reaper powers including the Zanpaku-to. The other was the Arrancar Hollows that gained Soul Reaper powers by removing their masks and gaining the powers of a Soul Reaper and a more human appearance. This stunned Ulquiorra he didn't know that there was such a thing as a Hollow removing its mask. Ulquiorra knew he would have to be careful with them.

Ulquiorra enjoyed his first days of class looking up at the ceiling of the dorm for the students Ulquiorra thought of Kallen. _Maybe opening your heart to someone isn't as bad as I thought. It feels nice having someone there to talk to, someone I can trust. _Despite his cold behavior to them Hikaro and Kaoru were his friends as well.


	4. Kuchiki and a Broken Sword

The next morning the sunlight came through the windows of Ulquiorra's dorm room waking him easily. Dressing as usual and taking his sword he left the room. The day looked the same as always bright sun and Soul Reapers already up and getting to work. When Ulquiorra passed by the cafeteria Hikaru and Kaoru saw him and started running after him.

"Hey Ulquiorra where are you going breakfast is this way?" Both of them said pointing back into the cafeteria. Ulquiorra kept going ignoring them. As he passed the library he saw a strange man with sandy blond hair in a captain's haori. He was reading something. Ulquiorra walked up to him the captain had his back turned to Ulquiorra the number 12 on the back of the haori. _So this is the new squad 12 captain._

The captain looked around and saw Ulquiorra "hello who are you?" There was a smile on his face that to Ulquiorra appeared to be rather sad.

"I am Ulquiorra Soul Reaper Academy student" he said tilting his head forward in a small bow for the captain.

"Ah it is good to meet you Shunsui told me that you were a very good fighter. I am the captain of squad 12 Kisuke Urahara."

Ulquiorra thought for a moment "that makes you the head of the Department of Research and Development does it not?"

Urahara nodded "indeed it does we make the technology used all throughout Soul Society." Urahara turned over and continued to read.

"Are you working on anything interesting at all?" Ulquiorra asked no interest in his voice.

"No not really we aren't sure if there is anything that the Soul Society needs at the moment that science can fix." Urahara answered without turning to look at Ulquiorra.

"Hey Ulquiorra we have to go eat breakfast class is about to start" Kallen shouted at Ulquiorra who only turned and glared at her. "What, would you rather be late for class?"

"No" Ulquiorra said walking by her quickly and going into the cafeteria. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for them.

"What was so important that you almost skipped breakfast Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra ignored the twins and ate breakfast quickly grabbing his things he left quickly for class Kallen not far behind him.

Spiritual energy control was harder for Ulquiorra that day he knew that Urahara had lied to him in the library and he wanted to know what it was that Urahara was doing and this distracted from his concentration in class. _I will find out what it is that he is hiding from me. _Ulquiorra failed the class for the rest of the day.

Kido class was harder than it should have been. Kido was hard enough with Ulquiorra's high energy now it was harder because he was no longer concentrating on class. He ended up burning another student and shocking another one. Ulquiorra thought it was funny the other students thought he was making fun of them. "You really think I have a sense of humor?" was all Ulquiorra had to say to them.

Sword practice was the only class that he did well in that day. For once Ulquiorra was not paired with Kallen as a sparring partner. His opponent was another student in a lower class that was requested into the higher class because he was too good for the lower one. He had mid-length black hair and purple eyes. Ulquiorra wasn't sure who he was but he had to have been good to get promoted to a higher class and for Ulquiorra there was no hold back.

Before the match began Kensei stepped between the two. "Alright young Kuchiki this is Ulquiorra he is the best in this class so don't underestimate him just because he hasn't gotten his Zanpaku-to yet. This fight will determine if you are really good enough to be in the advanced class. The fight will go as long as it has to but there must be a winner when one of you goes down that is when the fight will end. Go for it!"

Kuchiki was waiting for something so Ulquiorra charged first stabbing in front of him Kuchiki dodged easily but made no attempt to attack while Ulquiorra was open. Turning the blade over Ulquiorra swung for the side of Kuchiki's head. He ducked the attack but backed off instead of charging forward. Ulquiorra instantly suspected that his strange new opponent was planning something. Ulquiorra kept his distance waiting for Kuchiki's attack. _He has to attack sometime my patience can outlast his. _Kuchiki looked confused for a moment before realizing that Ulquiorra knew his strategy. Kuchiki remained still for only a few seconds before charging directly at Ulquiorra making a full swing towards Ulquiorra's throat he backed up enough to dodge the attack then aimed forward striking Kuchiki in the chest and knocking him back.

"You can hit rather hard for a person using a wooden sword." Kuchiki half grunted at Ulquiorra pulling himself back into an attack position. Ulquiorra made no expression or comeback for him and waited for the other boy's next attack.

Kuchiki aimed low trying to hit Ulquiorra's legs and failed Ulquiorra jumped his move and kicked him with both legs causing both of them to fall over. Ulquiorra rose faster than Kuchiki did. Ulquiorra charged at him while he was getting back into position. Swinging hard Ulquiorra caught Kuchiki hard in the side then turned him so that his back was to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra struck him on the back of the head the force of which knocked him down but not out.

Ulquiorra waited for Kuchiki to get up. When he did he was dazed but still willing to fight. Getting back into position quickly it was his turn to charge at Ulquiorra he was dazed and angry and very easy to avoid or counter he was attacking blindly but it didn't take Kuchiki long to calm down. He became calculative trying to find a way to beat Ulquiorra. Kuchiki swung for Ulquiorra's head but was easily blocked Kuchiki's sword stuck in the wood of Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra twisted Kuchiki's Zanpaku-to from his hands and struck him hard in the side of the head bringing him down quickly.

"Are you giving up Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra asked waiting for the other boy to get up and finish the fight.

"There is no giving up where I come from" Kuchiki answered quietly energy draining away quickly.

"Then get up the fight isn't over yet" Ulquiorra kicked the boy's Zanpaku-to close enough for Kuchiki to reach it but he made no attempt to pick it back up.

Ulquiorra felt almost insulted that the boy was conscious and yet did not attempt to finish the fight. Ulquiorra did not consider the fight over. Kuchiki was lost in thought past memories blinked slightly voices from his grandfather ringing in his ears. _There is no lose within the Kuchiki family remember that. Honor is held above all else in this family and there is no honor in giving up either you win the fight or die trying. _Kuchiki grabbed his sword and slowly began to rise Ulquiorra watched un-amused but pleased that he at least had the will to keep going.

Kuchiki charged weakly at Ulquiorra who swatted the attack aside and struck Kuchiki on the shoulder. Kuchiki growled and struck at Ulquiorra with slightly more intensity. Now Ulquiorra knew how to get Kuchiki to fight harder. It only took three more hits to get Kuchiki to go at him with all his power. Kuchiki was strong as long as he kept his cool which he did well. Kuchiki swung hard aiming directly for Ulquiorra's head Ulquiorra parried at the cost that Kuchiki sliced through his wooden sword.

Ulquiorra looked at the sword "well that was going to happen sooner or later." There was enough of the sword to keep fighting Ulquiorra knew this was the point that the fight was going to get harder. Kuchiki charged at Ulquiorra who side stepped him and struck Kuchiki in the temple with the hilt of his sword knocking him back down. Kuchiki quickly rose and attacked again striking Ulquiorra in the arm. Ulquiorra looked down and saw the blood running down his arm but thought nothing of it.

_Only a scratch at least he's getting good enough to hit me. This may be interesting after all. _Ulquiorra waited for Kuchiki to attack again and plotted a new form of attack now that his sword was shorter. Kuchiki seemed to be waiting as well looking for an opening to attack when none came he attacked directly and from the left. Ulquiorra used his elbow to knock the sword down and backed off.

_This is going to be harder than I thought now I have wounds on my arm and elbow he is getting faster. At least these wounds are not deep enough to cause blood loss; that would be more problematic than I need at the moment but how do I beat him? _Ulquiorra kept a sharp eye on Kuchiki and thought over his attack strategies and looked for a way passed them. Ulquiorra reviewed all of his attacks and noticed that when Kuchiki attacks he attacks in one direction and leaves his other side open for attack. All Ulquiorra needed now was to wait for Kuchiki to attack again.

When Kuchiki attacked he aimed for the right so Ulquiorra aimed for the left Kuchiki struck Ulquiorra hard in the shoulder whereas Ulquiorra used the proximity to strike Kuchiki in the head. Kuchiki fell almost instantly bleeding in places with a slight head injury while Ulquiorra stumbled from Kuchiki's last attack to his shoulder. Ulquiorra's sword was badly cracked and splintering in places it was no longer of use as a battle weapon and Ulquiorra knew that. _This small weapon served me well now I must get my Zanpaku-to._ Ulquiorra lied down almost unconscious.

Kensei looked down at both Kuchiki and Ulquiorra "he did his best and pulled a tie that will do; he fights at roughly the same level as Ulquiorra that means he is better than most other students. He will make a fine addition to the rest of the class. Go get the squad 4 medics for both of them." Kensei was speaking to his lieutenant.

When Ulquiorra woke again he was in the squad 4 barracks; squad members where running around taking care of all the other injured Soul Reapers. Ulquiorra's opponent was in the bed next to his Kuchiki was the only name Ulquiorra had for him. "You are a fast healer you were only out for a few hours." When Ulquiorra turned he saw Kallen sitting next to him. "That was a good fight captain Muguruma said that it was a tie and that you fought really well. I'm sorry that your sword broke I placed it on your bed in your room it won't be of much use anymore I'm afraid." Ulquiorra nodded but said nothing.

An old man walked into the room and looked at Ulquiorra with a slight hint of anger. "So you are Ulquiorra Schiffer the academy student that Kensei put up against my grandson Byakuya Kuchiki." Ulquiorra said nothing but looked straight back at the old man. He was wearing a captains' haori. Squad 6 Ulquiorra had heard of him Ginrei Kuchiki the current head of the Kuchiki family. "Kensei told me that the fight was a tie that isn't good enough I demand a rematch there is either a win or a loss there is no in between."

"Hey no disrespect captain Kuchiki but even if there was a rematch it would end the same way your grandson and Ulquiorra are evenly matched." Kallen said standing up for Ulquiorra. The twins ran into the room and almost into captain Kuchiki.

"Hey Ulquiorra we heard that you fought with Byakuya. Did you win?" They shouted nearly deafening Ulquiorra and the captains standing next to them. Kallen motioned for them to lower their voices.

"Look where you two are this is an infirmary; keep your voices down would you." Ulquiorra remained emotionless and glared silently at the two of them.

"This is not the way to celebrate a good fight Ulquiorra come on your awake lets go do something special." They continued in a loud voice.

Captain Unohana came over "I ask the two of you to lower your voices or to leave the infirmary." She had a calm voice that hardly rose above a whisper. The twins nodded silently. Kallen was laughing at them. Captain Kuchiki stood quietly and waited for Retsu to go back to her business.

"Well that was strange who are you two?" Captain Kuchiki asked the twins standing quietly next to him.

"I am Hikaru" said the one standing to the left.

"And I am Kaoru" answered the one on the right. "We are friends of Ulquiorra's" they said at the same time quietly for once.

The captain didn't seem to care though he returned his attention to Ulquiorra. "Know this; you are not better than Byakuya there will be a time when he will be better than you." The captain said walking out.

"Then I will train and I will keep up with him then prove myself better. We may be tied now but I will assure you that it will not remain that way. No matter how much Byakuya trains I will always be there to prove that there are Soul Reapers just as good as him." Ulquiorra said loud enough for the captain to hear him before he left.

Kallen looked at Ulquiorra "I'm not sure if it is a good idea to insult a captain like that Ulqui."

Ulquiorra looked at Kallen confused "what kind of name is Ulqui that isn't my name."

"Maybe not but it is easier to say that Ulquiorra" Kallen said a smile on her face. Ulquiorra didn't look as happy about it.

"Can we go now we don't like it here?" The twins asked looking at the Kallen and Ulquiorra. Both of whom nodded Ulquiorra grabbing his things taking out a piece of paper and a quill and ink Ulquiorra began writing.

Byakuya,

That was an impressive fight and I do look forward to fighting you again one day. Welcome to the advanced fighting class I am sure that it will hone your skills and teach you how to fight at an even higher level than you are at currently. Reach for the moon because one day you will be one of the best sword fighters in the Soul Society. The fight was called a draw by Captain Kensei Muguruma teacher of the class. You did well for a real combat situation and you are sure to rise to the top quickly at your pace; but remember I will never be too far behind you.

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Ulquiorra left the letter on Byakuya's bed side table and left with Kallen and the twins. Kallen knew better than to ask but curiosity got the better of the twins. "What was the letter you wrote to Byakuya about?" They asked Ulquiorra remained silent as always a slight smile on his lips.

It was late classes were over and there was a free day the next day Ulquiorra knew what he needed to do. He needed to obtain his Zanpaku-to before classes began the day after or he would be useless in combat class that day. Going to his room he saw his broken wooden sword on his bed as Kallen had told him it would be. Both ends of it were splintered and Ulquiorra placed it on a sword stand. _A warrior never forgets his first sword. _Ulquiorra went to sleep thinking of what the next day would hold when the thought of captain Urahara crossed his mind. The captain had lied to him that day but it would have to wait for some other day Ulquiorra knew that he would be too busy the next morning to talk to the new squad 12 captain.


	5. Murcielago

Ulquiorra woke before the sun was up. Knowing that his new task would take time he dressed and left the room. Leaving the Sereitei Ulquiorra went back to his little house in district 72 as far away from people as he could get and began his meditation. The silence was good for him and the distant voices of the more populated districts were nothing but a hum. The early birds opening their shops and the nocturnal people were going home to get sleep.

Ulquiorra was at a slight loss for concentration no one ever told him what to do to get his Zanpaku-to but the most he could do was hope for the best; he had all day. Ulquiorra began meditating again when four hours passed and he was nowhere close to what he wanted he tried to determine his own personality.

The bond between a Soul Reaper and their Zanpaku-to was the strongest of all bonds; and the Zanpaku-to have the same personality as its wielder. Ulquiorra studied himself as a person. Ulquiorra was a cold person who cares for no one. Ulquiorra had been on his own long enough to realize that there were few people in the world of the living and even Soul Society that could be trusted. The second the thought was complete he thought of Kallen, his first ever friend, and Hikaru and Kaoru the strange twins who were always planning a prank on someone somewhere in Soul Society also crossed him mind.

Ulquiorra looked closer at this fact. There are people in the world that are deserving of trust all that was needed was to speak with them and to learn more about them. Ulquiorra didn't know if there was anything he had in common with Kallen both of them were great fighters but Ulquiorra knew that. What of the twins Hikaru and Kaoru? Ulquiorra didn't understand how the two annoying twins had become his friends. The twins followed him most of the time and Kallen when they couldn't find him.

Then Ulquiorra remembered a joke they had played on another Soul Reaper. They had taken captain Ukitake's Zanpaku-to and taken it with them everywhere that day to see how long it took the other academy students to notice that it wasn't theirs. Of course the prank was cut short when the captain noticed them with it. Ulquiorra didn't say anything all he told them was that they should have known that was going to happen. Though Ulquiorra didn't say anything deep inside he thought it was funny that they even had the courage to steal the Zanpaku-to of a Soul Reaper captain.

_Didn't know I had a sense of humor. _Ulquiorra continued his meditation feeling slightly better that he knew he had friends and felt bad that he hadn't told them where he had gone but it wasn't like he was never coming back.

When Ulquiorra opened his eyes again he was standing in what looked to be a barren wasteland with nothing in it. Ulquiorra looked around he didn't know where he was so he started walking forward looking for anything to help distinguish his location. When nothing was visible he stopped looking around; Ulquiorra could barely see in front of him but he felt as though he was being watched; by what he would have liked to know.

"This must be the famous inner universe that one of my classes mentioned." Ulquiorra saw a large full moon that brightened his surroundings. Even with the help of the moon Ulquiorra saw no one. For all of a brief second Ulquiorra thought he felt someone pass by him but he when he turned he saw nothing. Feeling uneasy Ulquiorra looked for whatever it was that was following him constantly but of course he couldn't see it.

"Do you live here?" He asked trying to get it to talk to him if it could speak at all.

"Yes I live here, are you here by accident?" It asked with a deep and almost intimidating voice.

Ulquiorra thought about it for an instant. "Only slightly, I am trying to obtain my Zanpaku-to and to be honest I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Ulquiorra said not even trying to lie he knew he was a terrible liar.

"Is that so; do you know where you are?" It asked though Ulquiorra could not see it.

"I believe that I am in my inner world" Ulquiorra said still unsure if that was the correct answer but it was all he had.

"So you do know where you are." The voice spoke. Ulquiorra heard it from behind him but didn't look to see what it was. "Do you know who I am?" The voice asked quietly whispering in Ulquiorra's ear. He was sure that it was behind him but resisted the urge to turn and look.

"Only one can live in the inner world of a Soul Reaper and that is the spirit of their sword are you my Zanpaku-to spirit?" Ulquiorra didn't move except to blink.

"That and much more; I am Murcielago." The name was strong as all Zanpaku-to names were. Ulquiorra memorized the name.

"Murcielago, why were you hiding from me?" Ulquiorra asked with genuine curiosity "a Zanpaku-to spirit has no reason to hide from their master."

Murcielago sighed "I am not sure of you; you and I are almost the same. I am very suspicious of you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra knew better than to explain anything he was the same way. They were very nearly the same person.

Ulquiorra turned around and for the first time got a look at Murcielago. He stood taller than Ulquiorra but the strange thing was the white mask he wore very similar to a hollow but different somehow. It wore all black and had large wings and a thin but long tail.

"Murcielago I am your master and you will obey me now." Ulquiorra demanded quietly.

"Is that so? Fine have it your way we may get along well yet." Murcielago dispersed with a bright flash and reappeared in Ulquiorra's hand. A well crafted sword with a spirit behind it. Ulquiorra was happy that he had attained his Zanpaku-to but didn't show it.

When he finished his meditation it was night again it had taken all day to get his sword which was still in his hands. Ulquiorra went back into the Soul Society and looked for a shop that made sheaths for swords. When Ulquiorra walked in the owner of the store was frightened at first then noticed that Ulquiorra was just an academy student.

"What do you need?" The store owner asked quickly knowing that Ulquiorra could be trouble if he stayed to long.

"I need a sheath for my Zanpaku-to you make them right?" Ulquiorra was impatient he had school the next morning and had to get back to his dorm room.

"Yes that is me I make sheathes for the Zanpaku-to's of Soul Society. It's a community service where is the sword?"

Ulquiorra showed his sword to the store owner who inspected it closely without touching it then walked away. It took a full hour to make the sheath and he handed it to Ulquiorra. "Here you are have a good night." The store owner said happily Ulquiorra walked out without saying anything.

As he was walking to his room he passed the squad 12 barracks and heard what sounded like a silent bang. Ulquiorra stopped instantly and saw that the door to the lab was open slightly. Ulquiorra sneaked in no problems he saw a flash of light then it dimmed. When Ulquiorra rounded the corner he saw captain Urahara had his back to him working quickly on something.

Ulquiorra wanted to know how close he could get without being noticed so he walked slowly toward the table Urahara was working on. Ulquiorra was standing slightly behind Urahara when he turned and looked at Ulquiorra angrily.

"How long have you been there?" He asked Ulquiorra calmly. Ulquiorra stared at captain Urahara expressionless for a few seconds before responding.

"I knew you were hiding something from me that day." Ulquiorra said not trying to look at what the captain had been working so hard on. "'not working on anything important' that's what you said to me. What is it that you are working on so diligently that must be kept a secret captain Urahara?"

"This is the Hogyoku I made it myself as to what it does it makes whatever the holder desires possible. It has strange quirks however." Urahara said speaking quickly.

Ulquiorra nodded but wasn't sure he understood what it was that the Hogyoku was really meant for. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Quite some time now has taken me a long time to figure out what it does and even then I don't know everything."

Ulquiorra knew it had to be dangerous but it was reckless to have it and not warn the other squad members about it, but who was Ulquiorra to say what a captain could and couldn't do? Ulquiorra started walking away when he heard Urahara call him.

"Ulquiorra if I ever hear that anyone other than you found out about this I will find you and I will kill you and everyone else who knows. Is that understood?" There was a strong hint or seriousness in Urahara's voice telling Ulquiorra that Urahara would kill him if he had to. Ulquiorra contemplated it for awhile.

"On the condition that I get to help on my free time I am and academy student and I am still learning but this seems more interesting than any of my classes." Urahara was shocked for only a moment before becoming suspicious.

"I don't know what it could do to you yet."

"You don't know what it can do you yet. That is a risk that I am willing to take that is my offer and it will not waver." Urahara seemed troubled by that proposal.

"Fine you may work with me but you will never tell anyone what I'm working on."

Ulquiorra didn't show any kind of emotion but as he walked away "to anyone else it would just look like we're friends and nothing more. I will speak with you more some other time I have classes tomorrow."

Ulquiorra went back to his room he hadn't realized how tired he was until then. He laid the sword next to him and went to sleep knowing the next day was going to be hard out of lack of sleep.

Earlier that day

Kallen wandered the Soul Society looking for Ulquiorra, wherever he was. Ulquiorra wasn't a talkative one so it didn't surprise her when she couldn't find him that morning. She knew Ulquiorra wouldn't have told her even if she had asked

"Now what am I going to do all day I can ask Hikaru and Kaoru if I can play pranks with them but it doesn't sound as fun without Ulquiorra there." Kallen walked around the barracks no one seemed to notice her.

As Kallen was walking she ran into Hikaru and Kaoru. "Have the two of you seen Ulquiorra yet?" Kallen asked looking between the two. Both of them shrugged.

"Who knows where he goes he'll be back by tomorrow I bet you." They both said thinking. Kallen swore in her head despite everything she knew about him she was still worries about him. She couldn't explain why she just did.

Kallen stopped to get breakfast she was hungry with all the moving she had done looking for Ulquiorra. _He will pay for this one; runs off without saying a word and no one saw him or knows where he might be. I wish I could read his spiritual pressure that would be the fast way to find him._

When Kallen finished her breakfast she went to a training area and worked hard on her Kido. She had to be better with at least one thing than Ulquiorra though she was sure he would be stronger when he learned to control his spiritual pressure a little better.

As Kallen practiced she saw Byakuya practicing by himself as well he seemed troubled. Kallen walked up to him he didn't notice till she was standing in front of him. "Hey Kuchiki what are you doing?" Kallen asked trying not to make it sound as if she were making fun of him.

"I have to practice my grandfather got angry with me because I lost and has attempted to schedule a rematch for sometime this week he told me but I'm not sure if that's going to happen." Byakuya was practicing Byakurai or pale lightning.

"Have you seen Ulquiorra he disappeared this morning I can't seem to find anyone who knows where he is?" Byakuya shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since our match yesterday." Byakuya went back to practice. Kallen left that evening and checked Ulquiorra's room but he still wasn't there.

"Where did you go Ulquiorra it's not like you have anywhere to run away to; you have to come back sometime." She said and left the room.

Hikaro and Kaoru that day

After running into Kallen the twins followed lieutenant of squad 5 Sosuke Aizen. He seemed busy and yet also furtive he was afraid that someone was always following him the twins knew that a part of Aizen understood they were following him.

Being sure that Aizen could not see them the twins followed him for the sake of learning what it was that he was keeping a secret. He was planning something and whatever it was it was big. He had Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru for assistance. The twins were suspicious of what was happening and followed the three of them out of Soul Society and into the forest of the Rukon district. They were speaking amongst each other but the twins were too far away to hear anything they were saying. They followed Aizen into an empty field there were Hollows in the field held back by a Kido that was constantly in place. Aizen wasn't attacking the Hollows. The twins looked at each other perplexed by this.

Aizen turned to address Tosen and Gin "these Hollows will be used to catch the attention of the Gotei 13 and they will respond. When their scouts don't come back they will send a captain in to investigate. It will be your job to take care of the captain and the rest of the investigating squad do you understand Kaname Tosen?"

Tosen nodded no emotion in his face when he responded. The twins backed off quickly they had to find Captain Shinji Hirako the captain of squad 5. They were sure to be slow to be sure Aizen and his group didn't catch them. They ran when they were sure that Aizen couldn't hear them anymore.

Running as quickly as they could to get where they needed to go the Soul Reapers they passed had to get out of their way or get run over. They stopped outside the squad 5 barracks panting. They knocked out of manners and respect but nothing more.

"The door is open" an irritated voice answered the twins kicked the door out of the way.

"Captain, oh captain, there is something that you must hear now!" They both shouted hoping that their words could be heard over their breathing.

"What is it now do I know you two?" He asked irritation in every word and his face.

"No sir but you must listen to us all the same," the captain motioned for them to continue "sir we heard your lieutenant with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen they are planning to kill the captains we thought we would tell you because he is your lieutenant and you have the voice of a captain you have to do something!" They said as quickly but clearly as they could.

The captain stared at them blankly then glared at them with all the intensity of the world. "You truly expect me to believe something like that? That my lieutenant will betray the Soul Society granted I suspect him of dark things too but this is taking it too far you had better be thankful that I don't have you both arrested for this."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other confused. "You have to believe us captain you have to we saw him in the forest in the Rukon district and there was a large open field and there were Hollows and they were held by Kido their plan was to have them attack the citizens of the Rukon district until they got the attention of the captains then Tosen was instructed to kill the captain and the investigation squad when they set up camp." The twins were getting frustrated with having to explain treason to a captain.

Shinji stared into space all the way through the conversation. "And still you want me to believe that?"

"Fine if you won't believe us then go to the field and look, but be sure that Aizen doesn't know or he will move everything." The twins were hoping that Shinji understood them.

"Fine I will when I get around to it did you hear when the plan was to be initiated?" The twins were left speechless.

"That must have been a previous meeting they knew when but they were briefly touching what." The twins answered honestly they knew better than to lie to a captain.

"Well for whatever that information is worth. I will go to the field the two of you described and there will be hell to pay if there is nothing there. But I will see if my lieutenant is hiding something from all of Soul Society." With that the captain demanded that Hikaru and Kaoru leave the barracks.

The twins left the squad 5 barracks feeling worse than when they had come in. "Do you think he listened to us?" Hikaru asked her brother shook his head sadly.

"Of course he didn't. Were you listening to him? 'When I get around to it' isn't much of a sincere answer to give for a situation like this one." Kaoru said.

Both of them went back to their room hoping that Shinji's 'when I get around to it' would happen sooner rather than when it was too late. They both had trouble sleeping knowing that Aizen was plotting something and neither of them knew what.

Hikaru and Kaoru went to sleep sharing the hope that school and their classes would take their minds off of what they had just learned. Disturbed the two of them fell into a light and very troubled sleep. Classes would not pass easily for them the next day.


End file.
